


Realisations

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Songs of Love [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex has a lot to think about after a talk with Maggie.





	Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie Tyler's: Total Eclipse of the Heart is the song in this story, I am so glad you are all enjoying the series so far.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and I hope you will continue to enjoy.
> 
> By the way: I do not own either Supergirl or the Bonnie Tyler song... wish I did haha.

Kara’s feelings were thrown into complete disarray ever since the Maggie and the Alex from her own universe arrived to find her, she was so confused about how her feelings for this worlds Alex and her Alex from her own universe was mixing up.

She tried and failed to sleep all night, she lay there in the darkness and thought about her new life, she was truly happy but there was always something missing.

But could she really go home and watch the woman she loved be with somebody else but then again could she leave behind the Alex who felt the same for her.

Mean whilst Alex and Maggie were across town in their motel room talking about the situation, Alex though was looking pretty upset about Kara hiding the most important fact of her life.

Maggie could tell her girlfriend was troubled by the situation they found themselves in.

“How could she not tell me?” Alex whispered.

“Come on Alex, you can’t throw any stones this time” Maggie said and Alex looked confused so Maggie decided to be more obvious by what she meant “When Lucy and Kara were together, you were grouchy and a huge pain in the ass” Maggie said.

“So?” Alex said and Maggie groaned in frustration.

“I’m saying that you are in love with Kara, you can’t deny it” Maggie said.

Alex snorted “Don’t be ridiculous!” she replied but there was something to what Maggie was saying.

“Ok then, look at me… look me in the eyes and tell me you are not in love with her” Maggie challenged and Alex looked her in the eyes but she could not say the words, she could not say she did not love Kara because she did… she had been in love with Kara for a very long time.

“Alex… think about it and think about what you want the most… you told me you put your life on hold to protect Kara’s secret but...” Maggie stopped for a short moment before finishing off softly “…Have you ever thought that the real reason you put yourself on hold was because deep down your heart belonged to Kara?” Maggie asked.

Alex lowered her head and sighed unable to come up with a good argument, Maggie removed the ring from her finger and placed it onto Alex’s hand “This ring you gave me is meant for Kara” she said before grabbing her jacket and headed towards the door but stopped to look back at Alex one more time.

“You blamed her for your life being put on hold for so long Alex… look deep inside and you’ll see the truth” Maggie exited the motel leaving Alex alone to think about everything Maggie said.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deep before looking out the windows to the stars and she began to sing:

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming round

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by

(Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes

(Turn around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then  
I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

(Turn around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)

I don't know what to do  
I'm always in the dark  
Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart

(Turn around, bright eyes)

Alex wiped her eyes and laid on her back and closed her eyes to try and sleep, she needed it after today especially now she was hit by the truth.

She finally saw the truth and she did not like it, Maggie was right... she had blamed Kara for so long about her life being put on hold but it was herself that was the problem, she was too much of a coward to tell Kara how she felt and instead she threw herself into a relationship and an engagement with Maggie Sawyer.

The next morning Kara stood outside Earth-1 Alex’s apartment, she made her decision and decided to tell Earth-1 Alex the truth about who she was and why she was there and hoped that this Earth’s Alex would accept her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
